


when the sun came up (you were looking at me)

by orphan_account



Series: One Year of The 100 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, One Year of the 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">One Year of The 100 - day 5: Favorite Quote in new context</span>
</p><p>"Maybe life should be about more than just surviving."</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the sun came up (you were looking at me)

**Author's Note:**

> shit im so late with these oh god

For days after Bellamy's death, Clarke stays holed up in the underground safehouse, empty, silent, withering away. Monty and Raven take turns fluttering around, trying to coax some food into her. She hears Raven tell Monty once that this is like a repeat of what happened after Clarke killed Finn.

But it isn't a repeat. It's different. With Finn, she hadn't had a choice. It wasn't her fault, not completely. She'd only been trying to protect him.

But Bellamy...his blood is entirely on Clarke's hands. It's her fault for not shooting her mother's walking corpse. 

On the fifth day of her sleepless stupor, she hears a voice she'd never thought she'd hear again.

"Clarke Griffin," says Octavia, pouring as much contempt into her voice as humanly possible. "Get off your sorry ass and eat something. Take a shower, Go for a fucking walk."

"What?" Clarke whispers.

Octavia sits on the bed. "You heard me, Princess."

"I..."

The other girl sighs. "I forgive you, Clarke. Okay? _I forgive you_. What happened to my brother is not your fault, and there is _no way_ he'd be okay with you wasting away like this. Lexa's been camped out right outside for the past week. Don't leave her hanging."

Clarke feels tears prickling in her eyes. She doesn't know what she's supposed to say, except, "Thank you."

Octavia smiles a little, shaking her head, and walks out of the room.

Clarke stares after her, letting the words sink in. Then she gets out of bed.

A half-hour later, showered and dressed, she walks out of the house. Lexa is sitting on the stone steps with her back towards the entrance, twirling her knife.

Clarke lowers herself down next to her, blinking, unused to the sunlight.

"Clarke." Lexa sounds surprised. "You're up."

Clarke smiles a little. "Yeah."

"Are you...you're fine?"

Clarke nods. "I learned something, Lexa. Something important." 

"And what might that be?" the Grounder asks. 

"I learned that...maybe, life should be about more than just surviving."

Lexa's mouth twitches a little. Clarke leans in and kisses her, and is filled with a sudden rush of happiness, of forgiveness, of hope.


End file.
